¡Soy Especial!
by MartinaLecuona
Summary: Todos sabemos que el patronus de Hermione es una nutria... pero ¿por qué este animal en concreto?


Disclaymer: Todos los personajes (menos Sally) pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto mensual "Tú eres mi recuerdo más feliz" del foro "El Mapa del mortífago"

…

Hermione Granger estaba en su casa. Aquel era su día libre y la bruja no tenía nada en concreto que hacer. Harry, Ginny y Ron estaban trabajando, Luna estaba en el extranjero porque... ok, por algo estaba en el extranjero… y su mejor amiga muggle, Sally, estaba estudiando y además con un embaraso a cuestas.

Así que, después de comer algo rápido, Hermione se dejó caer en la cama para intentar dormir un rato… pero, sin saber por qué, la mujer estaba algo melancólica ese día y recuerdos de su vida venían a ella, proyectándose detrás de sus párpados. Unos la hacían sonreír, otros soltar algunas lágrimas… entonces, vino aquel recuerdo, el más feliz… fue la primera vez que hizo magia y el motivo por el que su patronus era lo que era.

…

Una niña con pelo castaño despeynado, ojos café e insicivos bastante largos estaba en el río con sus padres. El nombre de aquella niña era Hermione Granger.

Aquel día no era un día como cualquier otro. Era diecinueve de septiembre, su cumpleaños número seis. Ella estaba con su familia y Sally Holdmann, su mejor amiga, una chica rubia y alta, con unos grandes y expresivos ojos celestes… y, como indicaba su apellido, de padres alemanes.

Ambas eran muy amigas, casi como hermanas. Las dos eran inteligentes y lo que se conocía despectivamente como Come Libros (especialmente Hermione, y Sally no se quedaba atrás) pero a ellas no les importaba en absoluto.

Como desíamos, todos estaban en el río. Mientras los adultos se relajaban acostados en toallas, las niñas estaban haciendo una competencia de quien hacía el castillo de arena más grande.

En ese momento, Hermione vió pasar una nutria (su animal favorito) frente a ellas. Ella miró a Sally y le empezó a describir con lujo de detalles al animal… y, como, a diferencia de Hermione, a Sally no le interesaba nada que tuviera que ver con la naturaleza (excepto la jardinería) Hermione se puso a explicarle la historia de la nutria, haber si la rubia se volvía más fan de lo natural, como ella.

-Hermione, hablando de las nutrias no conseguirás que los animales me gusten… espera ¿qué está pasando? Soy yo o la nutria está… levitando?—

-¿Qué? ¿Qué estás…?—comenzó a decir la castaña… pero entonces desvió la mirada y ¡era sierto! La nutria levitaba unos centímetros fuera del agua y volvía a caer. Lo más extraño era que Hermione sentía una sensación extraña en su cuerpo, una especie de energía que salía de ella e impactaba en la nutria… ¡como si aquello fuera obra suya!

Hermione y Sally corrieron hacia donde estaban Jean y Paul Granger y, cuando su atención se desvió de la nutria, esta cayó poniéndose a flotar tranquilamente… esto convenció a las chicas de que Hermione había hecho esa… cosa.

Ellas les explicaron a los sres. Granger lo que había pasado. Estos miraron a su hija sin saber que decir… hermione, algo molesta pateó el suelo… entonces la arena que había pisado saltó hacia arriba y levitó hasta el agua.

Aquello convenció también a los Sres. Granger. Los mayores miraron a su hija y gritaron.

-¡Eres especial, Hermione!—y la abrazaron y llenaron de besos, haciendo sentir a Sally algo fuera de lugar… pero, como Sally era casi como una más de la familia, los padres de Hermione también la atrajeron al abrazo grupal. Cuando todos se separaron, Sally tomó a Hermione del brazo y siguieron jugando a "Mi Castillo Es Más Grande Que el Tuyo", como habían decidido bautizar al juego de antes del episodio de la nutria… y dicha nutria seguía allí, flotando graciosamente cerca de ellas.

Sally (como le contó a Hermione después de un tiempo) aunque estaba orgullosa de su amiga, también había estado un poco celosa… "¿Por qué ella sí y yo no?" pensaba la rubia, pero la chica sabía, muy en el fondo, que solo eran celos del momento, celos de niños que quieren lo que el otro tiene.

Por su parte Hermione no podía estar más feliz. ¡Ella siempre había querido que la llamaran "especial"! y ahora sus padres y Sally lo hacían.

…

La familia (Sally incluída en el término) estuvo el resto de la tarde en el río. Hicieron juegos, un picnic, durmieron en la arena y, casi al anocheser, volvieron a la residencia Granger. Los padres de Sally y el resto de la familia de Hermione vinieron y se armó una gran fiesta familiar.

Cuando Hermione iba a soplar su vela de cumpleaños, su deseo fue.

"Espero que lo de esta tarde no sea solo un sueño"… y el tiempo demostraría que, desde luego, no lo era.

…

Cabe destacar que Sally y Hermione siguieron (y siguen siendo) casi hermanas. ¡Incluso Hermione le contó sobre Hogwarts y todo!

…

La Hermione grande suspiró ante aquel recuerdo. Aquel había sido su mejor cumpleaños hasta ahora, y ella estaba segura de que ningún otro se compararía con él.

A Hermione repentinamente se le pasaron las ganas de dormir y tuvo ganas de llamar a su queridísima amiga-hermana. No Ginny, ni Luna… sino Sally Holdmann, aquella rubia que significaba tanto para ella. Total, si la chica estaba estudiando, podían organizar algo a la noche…

Hablaron durante mucho rato y al final (como Hermione había planeado) quedaron para juntarse esa noche en la casa de la castaña.

Cuando la rubia llegó a la casa de Hermione, la noche de chicas empezó. Hablaron de todo un poco, desde el bebé de Sally hasta los amigos de la Granger. Entonces, en cierto momento, Sally miró afuera, al pequeño arroyo al lado de la casa de Hermione y vio algo que la hizo suspirar. Volviéndose a Hermione, Sally dijo.

-Hermione, en el arroyo hay una nutria… ¿no te hace acordar a algo?—

-Ya lo creo que sí—contestó la bruja.

Y ambas (Hermione por segunda vez en aquel día y Sally… va ¿quién sabe?) se sumergieron en aquel recuerdo de su infancia.

…

Espero que les haya gustado, Kisses!


End file.
